ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Patient Zero
At some point Weasel became a weapons dealer and tech-guy for Deadpool. In Sarajevo, he was attacked by Sinsear. He interrogated him to find Deadpool. Weasel told him that Deadpool was out looking for Vanessa Carlysle. Sinsear then said that he was looking for "the other" actually and that Deadpool was a means to an end. Weapon X attacked Deadpool at Weasel's place, looking for information and this is what they are fighting each other to try to get. The only problem is that neither one has the information the other is needing. They tear up the place and then Weasel finally stopped them and brings this realization to them and Weapon X left. In Cairo, Deadpool called Weasel from the airport and he told him the flight that Black Tom and Juggernaut were leaving on and then he told it was leaving right then for Dublin. The Executive Elite tried to take out Deadpool only to found out what he knew about Tolliver's will. Unfortunately, is was a trap so Weasel could get his hands on the disc that they had. Deadpool takes out Makeshift and Rive, while Weasel takes out Commcast and gets the disc. He combines it with theirs and learn that the prize is in Nepal. They found Tolliver's estate and get in, taking out the monks that live there, only they've been followed by Weapon X. Inside, Slayback is waiting for them with Copycat, they all begin to fight, but accidentally activate Tolliver's weapon in the process - an A.D.A.M. Unit. It neutralizes and completely disintegrates Slayback, and is about to do the same to Deadpool when he tells it that he is the only thing that can save Copycat's life. He has her absorb some of his healing abilities, and she begins to heal from being impaled by Slayback earlier. The A.D.A.M. Unit then leaves, as does Weapon X, saying that he's tired of hating Deadpool's guts. Deadpool feels like he's turned over a new leaf, and takes some gold items from the monastery as payment. More recently, he was seen acting as an armored security force in Las Vegas going by the name "The House". After battling Deadpool (and temporarily defeating him), the Merc offered to work with Weasel as his sidekick using a secondary set of armor and the name Wildcard. During a battle with Grizzly, Wildcard then made House look useless, so the next time Deadpool proposed that Weasel switch identities and take the credit for Wildcard's heroics. During a second fight with Grizzly, Weasel made Wildcard look like the hero of the fight, while Deadpool (as the House) stood by doing nothing and subsequently escaping with Grizzly and the stolen money. Now that House had become a criminal, Weasel tried to defeat Deadpool in battle, but the Merc escaped despite seemingly being killed by Weasel (still as Wildcard). When Wildcard's bosses tried to find a body inside the House armor there was nothing, so Weasel couldn't clear his name and remained a fugitive, while Deadpool resumed the identity of Wildcard (although he renounced it shortly thereafter). Deadpool subsequently captured Weasel and kept him locked inside the Box, a dark room full of sharp objects. Hammer was accidentally freed by Macho Gomez, a recent foe of Deadpool who was looking for Wilson. With Weasel's help, Macho Gomez assembled a group of villains and former allies of Deadpool that confronted him when he returned from a brief adventure in space. After killing Deadpool, albeit temporarily, the team split apart. In the wake of their murder plot, Macho Gomez killed Weasel. A wake in Hell While in Hell, Weasel struck a deal with Mephisto. Weasel returned to the land of the living in exchange of taking part in a plot to ensure Mephisto got hold of Spider-Man's soul. Under the moniker of Patient Zero, Weasel put a plan in motion, and contacted Deadpool to have him kill Spider-Man's alter ego, Peter Parker. In order to convince the mercenary that Parker was evil and deserved to be killed, Patient Zero also hired Mysterio to stage a massive hallucinogenic attack in New York which allowed him to sneak into Parker Industries and forge evidence to involve Parker Industries in illegal and cruel experiments on humans. Once Deadpool killed Peter Parker, Patient Zero impersonated him and extracted every piece of data Parker Industries had on genetic splicing. However, Parker was eventually brought back to life by Deadpool's wife, then was killed by Deadpool again and then was brought back to life again. Deadpool discovered he had been duped and had decided to call in a favor from his ex-girlfriend, the personification of Death itself. Who turned out to be his wife in the form of death. Deadpool decided to extract revenge on Patient Zero, and traced his money deposits back to his base, a glass house. Spider-Man followed Deadpool, and together they confronted Patient Zero and his Manstrosities. Once the villain confirmed Spider-Man's theories regarding his involvement in the recent events that affected Parker's life, Patient Zero taunted them, noting that they yet hadn't discovered his motives nor his true identity. After hinting a connection between the three of them, Patient Zero activated a conductor meant to attract the glass that composed his base to Spider-Man and Deadpool in order to pierce them with shards of glass, and teleported away. Weasel then resumed his plans, and used the data on genetic splicing to create Itsy Bitsy, a psychopath with both Spider-Man and Deadpool's powers meant to push Spider-Man to his limits. After letting Itsy Bitsy loose, Patient Zero decided to turn to the heroes for protection as soon as he found out his creation's views differed from his. Before he could disclose any information or even reveal his true identity, Patient Zero was abruptly and unceremoniously cut into pieces by Itsy Bitsy. The next time Deadpool temporarily went to the afterlife while he regenerated back from death, he confronted Patient Zero, and got him to reveal his identity and plans between his sessions of torture. Following Itsy Bitsy's defeat and the eventual failure of Mephisto's plans, the Hell lord got Weasel to keep working for him by turning his eye to a new target, the person who played a key role in thwarting the corruption of Spider-Man's soul, Deadpool himself. After that he escaped hell and became a Spider-Man Revenge Squad member. Powers and Abilities Genius Intelligence: Hacker, inventor, knowledge of many weapons, as well as an aptitude for science, including genetic engineering. Strength level The strength level of an average non-athletic alcoholic male.Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Revenge Squad Category:Characters